unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin '''or just referred to as '''Brian is a rich, successful, and smart dog. He is famous for being a published author and known for making many popular and very well written books. History Brian was a young but super intelligent young dog but for some reason, no one liked him. They kept saying mean things, like he'll never accomplish his dreams and garbage like that. However, Brain was hiding something no one had thought of... He was amazing at poetry. So good, that it made Weegee cry. Yeah, you heard that right? Anywho, the bullying days were done as he progressed into being a BAD-@$$! He was so dang cool that C3 looked up to him. Sooner or later he was dropped into Hollywood being very popular and had a lot of money that made people jealous. Mostly, Malleo and Frollo. So, Malleo and Frollo teamed up to kill this dog. Brian later moved into, Hyrule so he can be put, as the Prince there. This is where Frollo was best known as a judge clearly the correct way to get him dead. Malleo and Frollo walked for TEN WHOLE HOURS just to find his mansion. The door was locked, so they climbed from the window to get in. Brain called the cops when he saw these two in there house. Brian forgot one thing... Malleo couldn't be put into prison so Brain's fate looked strong. However, some-how Fatman saved him before, getting killed and put them two in jail. Brian published yet another book about this getting him, even more money. Frollo Sat there in prison thinking what could be done along side, Malleo. The next day, Malleo and Frollo got out of prison but couldn't enter any part of Hyrule. Brain meanwhile, was dealing with rough times. His fan's wouldn't leave him alone because, they loved him. But, he had a TV show named Brian Griffin the show witch, one episode mocked Frollo and Malleo. They were mad, like really mad, super mad, MEGA MAD! They attacked Brian yet again this time killing him... But, not really.... Brian somehow lived! YES, HE SURVIVED 8 GUN SHOTS TO THE HEAD! Brian still had to go to the hospital while, Frollo and Malleo were sent to a random dungeon. Brain died on November 24, 2013 in the hospital and it disappointed so much fans. Today we still adore him and all he's done! People say Brian will raise from the dead some day though, it was unlikely, until...uhh...You don't wanna know. On May 30, 2019, Brian ran over Professor Oak in California. Oak quickly returned to life and complained to his long time friend, Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. After Schwarzenegger pulled some strings, Brian was declared one of the most wanted criminals in the Asgardian Empire. Fleeing for his life, Brian managed to cross the border into the UnAmerican State of Nevada. There, he was given political asylum in order to spite the Asgardians. Murders Mrs. Nesbitt - Poisoned his tea Professor Oak - Ran over by Brian's carCategory:Guys Category:Maniacs Category:Awesome People Category:Epics Category:Guys who have money Category:Good guys Category:Dead guys Category:Guys who gave themself a promotion Category:Legends Category:Killers Category:Smart guys Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Magical beings Category:Authors Category:Dogs Category:Lost Guys Category:Weirdos Category:VERY Dead guys Category:Alcoholics Category:Undead